Conventionally, techniques for viewing stereoscopic images with a combination of a microlens array including a plurality of microlenses with a display element are well known. For example, PTL1 discloses an image display device comprising a microlens array having a plurality of microlenses arranged two-dimensionally, the plurality of microlenses synthesizing light bundles emitted from a plurality of display pixels to form a three-dimensional image.